The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia, botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Goetzyol’.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Herbrechtingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Fuchsia cultivars with attractive flower color.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 in Herbrechtingen, Germany of a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number 45/97, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number 16/99, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Fuchsia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Herbrechtingen, Germany in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Herbrechtingen, Germany since the autumn of 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.